On Wheels
by Marygami12
Summary: The summer after Nico's tenth birthday, his mother uproots him and his sister all the way across an ocean to a different continent, a different country, and a different city. That is until he befriends Percy Jackson. Then he has a lot more to look forward to. Percico skatepark AU.
1. Part 1

A/N: Skate Park Au is a bit misleading, because most of this does not, in fact, have anything to do with a skate park, but this has been in my head for a month since my friend's birthday when we went to hang at Van's skate park to play DDR and air hockey. I saw a bunch of little kids on skateboards and BMX bikes doing alot better than some of the older guys. So I decided to write this. I was gonna have it up on Wednesday, but I realized that this weekend is Percico weekend, so I procrastinated and decided to finish it later. Just in time.

The summer after Nico's tenth birthday, his mother uproots him and his sister all the way across an ocean to a different continent, a different country, and a different city. He was not happy to be leaving everything he knew for far away New York City. At first Bianca wasn't either, but her favor was bought with the promise of being enrolled in an all girls roller derby league. Nico sucks it up, packs his own favorite pair of roller blades, and goes willingly.

A week later he is riding up and down the ramps of the skate park situated right next to the roller derby rink that Bianca's roller derby team, the Hunters, hold practice in every evening of the summer. It is then, on the concrete between the quarter pipe and the mini ramp that he runs into eleven year old Percy Jackson – literally. The older boy went speeding through on his skateboard, and Nico didn't even see him coming before he was knocked over with enough force to have him skid two feet, snapping the already frayed strap on his left knee pad, and leaving a huge bloody gash on the calf of his left leg.

"Oh are you okay? I didn't see you, I'm sorry." The boy helped him into a sitting position, then saw the cut on his leg and hissed in sympathy. "You're bleeding and that looks like it hurts. Let me help you, my mom has a first aid kit so we can fix you up," He blabbered while tugging at the laces of one of the smaller boy's roller blades as Nico undid the other and pulling the younger boys arm over his shoulder to help him to his feet, "My name is Percy. What's your name?"

"I'm Nico," Nico replied with a small grin as he inspected the boy who was helping him. Percy was several inches taller than him, with dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and a large grin.

They limped together over to a group of benches wear both of their mothers were sitting. Percy's mom was the first one to see them. His mother stood up and asked, "Percy, what happened? What did you do to this poor boy?"

"I kinda didn't see him and knocked him over," he answered his mom while sitting Nico on the bench.

She turned to Nico, "Oh, Sweetie, are you okay? Here, let's clean you up." She rummaged through her purse and pulled out a pack of tissues, Band-Aids, and Neosporin and started to bandage him up.

"I'm okay," the youngest boy answered in a small voice. He was about to open his mouth and talk more but was interrupted.

"Nico, bambino, are you okay? What happened, you're bleeding?" Nico's mother, Maria, came over to him.

"_I'm fine, Mama,_" Nico replied in Italian. That made his mother smile, before she gave him a pointed look.

"Nico, you're supposed to speak English," She ran her fingers through the shaggy curls of his bangs that were poking out from under his helmet before turning to the other mother present. "Thank you for taking care of him, I'm Maria di Angelo, and this is my son Nico. My daughter Bianca is practicing with the Hunters, but will be out in about fifteen minutes. We just moved from Italy."

Percy's mom smiled at them, "My name is Sally Jackson and this is—"

"I'm Percy!"

Sally glares at Percy a little before continuing, "...My son Percy. It's nice to meet you, which part of Italy are you from?"

The two women continue to talk, while Percy starts to get Nico's attention. "You really came from Italy? How old are you? Is that why you talk kinda funny?" Percy started to bombard Nico with questions and Nico started laughing.

"Slow down, I can't answer them all at once," Nico giggled at him, "We did live in Italy, I'm ten years old, and I talk funny because I speak Italian better."

The boys continued to chatter and laugh with each other until their moms had to drag them away, but they promised to meet at the skate park again the next day.

* * *

The two boys did meet each other the next day, and every day for that summer. Within a few days, they were spending every second together after they realized they only lived a block and a half away from each other.

Summer days consisted of video games, swimming, and racing each other with Nico on his roller blades and Percy on his skate board. Occasionally Nico would try to teach Percy how to use roller blades and Percy would try to teach Nico how to ride his skate board. Percy was actually pretty good at roller blading, but he still fell all the time and dragged Nico down with him.

"You're doing it on purpose now!" Nico giggled. They were rolling around in the grass next to the path that they were skating on. Percy had landed on top of the smaller boy, who was now trying to push the older boy off of him.

"I did not, I just slipped and you were in the way!" Percy laughed back. With a few more pushes and chuckles, Nico stopped struggling and went relaxed on his back with the heavy weight of Percy across his chest. Slowly, the older boy got up to his knees, then grabbed the younger boy and hauled him back up to his feet. "Come on, let's race again," Percy sped off down the side walk. Nico chased after him laughing.

At the end of the summer, when Bianca is sorting through all of her school supplies because she's thirteen and going into seventh grade convinced that she needs to be organized so she can get into college, Nico is rushing to get his stuff cleaned up so he could meet Percy. She turned to her brother and said, "I think it's funny that you didn't even want to move here from Italy, but now that you and Percy are best friends you won't go back for anything."

Nico just groaned at her and sped out the door. He heard her laughter follow him until he was halfway down the street.

* * *

The next three years go much the same way, with the two boys growing closer and spending every possible minute with each other. Nothing really started to change until they crashed Bianca's slumber party.

Nico was thirteen, tall, and lanky, though he would never be as tall as Percy, and they were both bored on the night that Bianca was celebrating her sixteenth birthday with her best friends from the Hunters. Eavesdropping had been Percy's idea, because at fourteen, he was told he should be curious about girls and he wanted to know _why_ he should be curious. As for Nico, he was curious for why Percy was curious. They managed to stay undetected on the stairs for quite some time listening to the group of girls gossiping in the living room about Thalia kissing Luke Castellan behind the cafeteria after school and him picking her up during practice.

They do end up getting caught, but luckily it's by Bianca as she ran up to her room for a new shade of nail polish. She just shook her head and quietly shooed them off to Nico's room, because even though she may have acted like she was always annoyed by her little brother and his best friend, she really wasn't.

It didn't take very long for them to start discussing their observations. "I don't get it; all they were talking about was kissing. Are we supposed to want to kiss people?" Nico asks. He had lost quite a bit of his accent over the years.

"I don't know, I've never thought about kissing before," Percy answered with a confused expression.

"So you've never kissed any one?"

"No, have you?" Nico shook his head just as perplexed as the other boy and Percy continued, "Is there anyone you would want to kiss? Like maybe Hazel?" Hazel was a girl around their age who was a member of the Hunters.

"EW no, I don't want to kiss Hazel. That would be weird."

Percy laughed at the face the younger boy made at his suggestion. "Well what about someone else? Would you kiss me?"

The thought of kissing Percy made him feel funny, like the previous year when they all made a trip to Coney Island and Nico was finally tall enough to ride the roller coaster. It gave him the same feeling he got while waiting in line, a mixture of anxious, excited, and just a little scared. "I don't know, maybe if it's you I wouldn't mind kissing."

"I don't think I would mind kissing you either," Nico looked away from Percy's red cheeks as he felt his heat up also. "Do you want to try it?"

He turned back to face Percy, "Try what?" he asks.

Percy smiled and gave a small laugh, "Kissing."

"Oh, okay," Nico nodded and moved closer so that they were sitting across from each other on Nico's bed cross legged. They both leaned in slowly and met in the middle, just gently holding their lips together with their eyes closed. Nico's stomach swooped like it did on the first drop of a roller coaster. The kiss didn't last more than ten seconds before they pulled away from each other and locked eyes. Something silent passed between them that made them both lean forward and press their lips together again, a little firmer than the first time.

That was the first time Nico di Angelo kissed Percy Jackson, but it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

The first month, everything felt different in their relationship. The atmosphere around them would change quickly and they would feel shy. The two would be playing video games on the floor of one of their bedrooms, and Nico started laughing at how Percy is losing the game. Percy would grin at Nico, stroke his hand across Nico's cheek, and lean in tentatively to kiss Nico softly.

The younger boy was surprised by it at first, but always leaned in for a second kiss. He started to expect and enjoy the swoop of his stomach and the fluttery feeling in his chest whenever Percy touched him. Within weeks, he was leaning into kiss Percy at random times when they were alone as well. He would answer the door for Percy, and if his mother and sister were not in the hall, he would place his hands on Percy's shoulders to haul himself up on his toes to kiss him before dragging him into his bedroom for more kisses. If they didn't have that privacy right away, he would grab the older boy's hand as soon as the door was open and commence the dragging to his room, barely giving Percy enough time to wave at whoever was preventing their smooches before the door was shut. Nico would then drape his wrists on his shoulders and clasp his hands on the back of his neck to pull him down into a firm kiss. Those always made Percy laugh.

They were comfortable for another month before Percy brought something up. This time, they were sitting on Percy's bed beating each other up on Super Smash Bros.

"Come on! That's just a flesh wound!" Percy shouted as his character, Falco was hit across the screen by Samus, who was under Nico's control.

Nico laughed at the other boy as he claimed his victory, "I won, now pay up!" Nico teased him; he puckered up his lips and made kissing noises at the other boy.

The older boy just laughed at the younger one's ridiculous face, "Alright, come here lover boy!" he mimicked a girl and batted his eyes. This caused Nico to snort as they both started rolling around and giggling.

When they had both calmed down, Percy leaned over Nico to give him a soft peck on the lips. He stayed hovering over him for a few seconds before he sat on his knees and tentatively asked, "Hey, Nico?"

Nico sat up and looked at Percy, "Yeah?"

Percy hesitated before he answered, "If I wanted to try something, would you let me?"

"Yeah, what do you want to try?" Nico answered, he had complete trust in Percy.

"Umm… well… It's a kind of kissing that I heard about. I thought we could try it." Percy was blushing and it made Nico feel light when ever Percy did that.

Nico nodded, "Okay, what do we do?"

"I'll show you," Percy moved closer until he was kneeling in front of the younger boy. "When I kiss you, just keep your mouth open a little." Nico opened his mouth really wide and raised his eyebrows at the older boy. "A little less," Percy chuckled and placed his hand on Nico's chin to guide his mouth closed until his lips were only slightly parted.

He left his hand there as he moved in to kiss him. Nico closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his stomach swooping and fluttering as Percy kissed him, but was surprised out of his enjoyment when he felt something warm and slightly wet brush past his lips and teeth. He pulled back in surprise and curved a finger over his bottom lip that Percy's tongue had touched, "Did you just put your tongue in my mouth?"

"Did you like it?" Percy asked in return. Nico dropped his hand and regarded Percy. _Did he like it?_ He didn't really know, it wasn't bad but he was so surprised by it that he didn't think about whether he liked it or not.

"Do it again." He leaned forward, and this time was ready when Percy slipped his tongue into his mouth. Another sensation of heat was rushing through his body along with the usual swooping and fluttering of his stomach. It made it hard for him to breathe, and he panted slightly when they finally pulled away from each other. "I think I do," he whispered.

"Good. Now you try." They both leaned forward, and this time Nico was the one to stick his tongue into _Percy's_ mouth. When he wiggled his tongue around a little, Percy curved his tongue gently up against Nico's, making the younger boy gasp and repeat the action.

It felt like an eternity before they pulled away again, both panting and grinning like idiots. "What kind of kiss did you say this was again?" Nico asked while trying to catch his breath.

Percy, breathing heavily and grinning like an idiot, answered coolly, "French kissing. Or I heard making out, too." _So _that's _what people mean when they say that._ Nico decided that he really liked kissing Percy, no matter what kind of kiss it was. They continued to make out, completely forgetting about the game that was still playing Nico's victory screen.

* * *

That night, after Nico floated home still sporting the silly grin, he dreamt about Percy's tongue in his mouth.

In his dream, they are both sitting shirtless on Percy's bed. This time, Nico shivers more when actions of earlier that day are repeated in his dream. Nico ran his hands down Percy's sides and around to the small of his back and Percy's fingertips traced the bumps down Nico's spine. Without the fabric in the way, the feeling of flesh on flesh made the heat that Nico felt before burn brighter, hotter, and more intensely than before.

When Nico woke up the next morning, his underwear and pajama bottoms were sticky and slightly damp. He can't stop thinking about his dream when he takes a shower. The warm water running down his back reminded him of the dream feeling of Percy's fingers tracing his skin. Soon enough, he leaned against the tiled wall with one hand wrapped around himself and Percy in his head.

That's the first time he realized he was falling in love with Percy.

A/N: This is my first time writing about kissing and sexual topics, and I do want more practice, so if this gets a positive response I will write a second part with actual smut (and a hell of a lot more plot). So please let me know if you like it.


	2. Part 2

A/N: Hey, this took a while, but I've been busy. I started college, so that kept me occupied, and it just took me a long time to write this because it's a lot longer than the first chapter, and I decided there would be a part three, but also things got a little more intimate here. I bumped up the rating, and am working my way up to actual sex, so I tried to show that Nico wasn't as childish and innocent in this chapter. I don't know if I succeeded. The characters are a little all over the place, so it's more OOC, but I like it. Enjoy.

The idea of falling in love with Percy was pushed to the back of his mind to be confronted on another day. In the mean time, Nico enjoyed the rush of being close to his more-than-best-friend. If he was excited to see Percy before the latest development intimacy, he could hardly count the minutes then before he could jump into Percy's arms and feel the rush and smolder of their lips and tongues connecting.

They spent the two months of summer break like that, completely dazzled by each other. If Nico wasn't with Percy, it was a sure bet that he was thinking about him. The dream about them together became almost a nightly occurrence. Often he woke up swollen and tingling. He would sneak his hand down his stomach under the covers and wrap it around himself, remembering a vague, imagined memory of Percy's hand following the same path: stroking him until he could hardly breathe.

Nico was ridiculously happy with all the time, so much so that his sister noticed. She was pretty much constantly staring at him and the way he seemed to glow. It took her a couple weeks to ask him what was up with him.

"Nothing's up, I'm just really happy," Nico replied to her with a huge grin and slight blush. Bianca just lifted her eyebrows in a way that said _I totally don't believe you_. "Really, nothing is going on!" Nico exclaimed. She still didn't seem to believe him but let him be. She turned to leave the room, but was stopped by Nico's voice, "Wait, Bianca… I have a question for you." He hesitated slightly before he cleared his throat and continued with a blush, "Have you… ever been… in love? What's it like?"

A grin broke out on Bianca's face and she moved back to plop down on the bed at her brother's side. "Ooh, so my little brother's got his eye on someone. Do I get to know who it is?" She had a teasing tone in her voice that just made the boy blush darker.

"No, there isn't any one!" he answered way to fast to be believable, but Bianca could tell he was embarrassed so dropped the question with a laugh.

"Okay, calm down, you'll tell me when you're ready and I'll be here to listen." Her grin softened slightly as she looked down and then back up to meet her brother's eyes, "I have been in love before. It's amazing, you feel happy all the time, you're always thinking about the other person, and just being in the same room as them is enough to make you light up. I hope that this unnamed person that is making you so happy can keep it up, because if anyone ever hurts you, I'll beat their ass into a pulp. I can do it, trust me, you should see how some of the girls look from the other teams after a race if they try to mess with me."

Nico laughed, "Okay, Bianca, whatever you say. Thank you." They smiled at each other and Bianca ruffled his hair before walking out of the room with a smile.

* * *

Eventually, summer began to draw to a close and the two boys reached Percy's fifteenth birthday and the awkward six months when Percy was two years older than Nico instead of just one. Not long after school started and they were forced to separate again after only being in the same school for a year again because Percy had started high school as a Freshman, and Nico was still in the middle school as an eighth grader. For the first three months, Percy would walk the two blocks between the high school and middle school at the end of the day so he could pick Nico up at the gate. Although it was a little less time than in summer that they would spend together, the younger boy was always happy to see Percy everyday and kiss him when he could.

It was really shocking to him when Nico and Percy were alone in the younger boy's room while their mothers prepared Thanksgiving dinner in November, and Percy stopped Nico when he leaned in for a kiss.

"Nico, I we need to go back to before. We can't kiss each other anymore… I have a girlfriend now." Percy's face was determined, and miraculously Nico managed to keep his face blank even though there was a stabbing pain in his chest.

He convincingly faked a smile, "Okay, let's play Mario Party while dinner is cooking."

Nobody noticed that the two boys wouldn't look each other in the eye throughout the whole dinner.

* * *

Nico didn't immediately change his behavior after Percy's big news. Somewhere in the back of his mind he firmly believed that Percy would tell him that he didn't need a girlfriend because he had Nico and would go back to spending all his time with Nico. He wanted to believe that the older boy would lean down and kiss him again like this mystery girlfriend that Nico didn't know, never existed.

It worked for a while, except for the odd interruption when Percy would leave Nico's house after school for a date instead of staying and playing video games, or the weekends when Nico would go over to Percy's house for their usually Saturday night sleepovers and Percy would be leaving to go catch a movie with his girl. For two months he went on like that, and it (almost) worked the entire time.

* * *

The illusion was shattered when Valentine's Day rolled around, just a few short weeks after Nico's fourteenth birthday party. It was normal for Nico; he had gotten the normal chocolates from some of the girls that still bought candy and little strips of pink and red cardboard to give to the whole class. He only had candy for Percy, a little gift bag full of the blueberry tootsie pops that were Percy's favorite in his pocket as he walked out of the front gate to meet Percy.

He smiled when he saw the older boy leaning against a wall, scanning the crowd. He reached into his pocket as he started walking towards him, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the pretty blonde girl who was standing next to Percy and holding his hand. She was gorgeous, taller than Nico but still shorter than Percy, smooth tan skin, curly blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, and wearing jeans and a warm looking sweater. The two of them standing next to each other looked like a perfect couple that would be found in a magazine. There was a sharp pain in Nico's chest at that thought.

He didn't have much time to think that thought, because the older boy had spotted him and got up from the wall with a smile to wave at him that was not being clenched by the girl's hand. Nico mustered a fake smile for the boy who was officially reverted back to best friend, dropped his hand from his pocket, and resumed walking.

"Hey, Nico!" Percy greeted him like usual, with a large toothy grin.

Nico's smile stayed small as his eyes flickered over to the girl and back, "Hey."

Percy noticed and gestured to the girl with his free hand, "Oh, this is Annabeth…" mystery girl now had a name "my girlfriend."

Annabeth stepped forward slightly and held out her hand for Nico to shake. "Hi, Nico. Percy talks about you all the time. It's nice to finally meet you."

Nico took her hand, somehow keeping his fake smile intact, "Hi, Percy talks about you, too," that was a lie, Percy hardly mentioned her, he didn't even know her name until now "It's nice to meet you, too," also a lie, he didn't mean it his heart was breaking "You're really pretty." This one was the truth, but it hurt to tell her this more than the lies.

The walk home was awkward for Nico; the youngest one walked four feet behind the couple holding hands in silence. They reached his house first, and three months ago Percy would have walked him into the house all the way to his bedroom to give him a goodbye kiss if he wasn't staying to hang out. Then, he just waved to Nico as he walked up to the door. He cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

Nico wouldn't leave his room except for meals and school; he hardly laughed or talked, and avoided Percy constantly. If Percy came by his house, he would lock his bedroom door and hide under the covers so his mom couldn't get him or let Percy in his room. He also started leaving school from the back entrance so Percy couldn't walk him home anymore. He would still have the nightly dreams about him and Percy together, but he would wake up hard and alone. He always cried and felt empty after he touched himself and realized Percy would never touch him like that, _even though he wanted him to._

This lasted for two weeks until Bianca picked his lock one Friday night and burst into his room while he was curled up in his blankets with the same empty feeling. "Okay, what's with all of the moping?" Bianca demanded. Nico just stared up at her with wide eyes; she sighed and moved to sit next to him on the bed. "Nico, what's wrong?" her voice was gentler with the second question.

"Nothing's wrong, 'm fine." He wasn't looking her in the eyes, and he knew she could tell he was lying.

Bianca scooted up on the bed so she could lie next to Nico and put her arm around his shoulder and lean back against the headboard. "You know you can tell me anything, right, bambino?"

"I know…" Nico leaned his head against her shoulder. She nestled her head against his and they stayed like that in silence for a few moments before Nico broke it, "Bianca have you ever kissed any one?"

She moved her head away from his so she could look down at him. "Yeah, I have."

Her brother tilted his head up on her shoulder so he could look her in the eye while he asked, "When someone kisses you, it means you're dating right?"

Bianca pursed her lips, "Usually, but it depends. Most people make their intentions clear before kissing anybody; especially if they want to do it again."

"Oh," Nico looked away.

After a few more moments of contemplation, Bianca asked, "Does this have anything to do with the person you are interested in?" Nico stiffened and his sister noticed. "If you're still not ready to talk about it you don't have to, but there is something I want to tell you… I'm dating Zoe."

"Zoe?" Nico was a little surprised; Zoe was a girl on Bianca's roller derby team, she was two years older, and now the captain of the team.

"Yeah, we've been together for two months now, but I've liked her for a lot longer than that."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Well, you're happy right?"

Bianca smiled softly, "Yeah, I'm really happy."

Nico's smile was a little sadder, "Then that's what matters, right?" Bianca leaned in a kissed his cheek.

"I want you to be happy, too."

Nico sighed and leaned back against her. "Percy," he said quietly.

Bianca gave him a confused look. "What about Percy?"

"I—we've been… kissing. I thought it meant that he likes me, but now he has a girlfriend."

"Oh, but they've been dating for almost four months… was he stringing you along this whole time?" Bianca looked a little angry.

"No, he stopped kissing me when they started going out, it's just—I met her for the first time yesterday, and it made it real."

"Made what real, Nico?"

"That he doesn't love me." Tears had started to gather in his eyes. "When she was just some girl that I didn't know, it was easy to fool myself into thinking that he would change his mind and decide he loves me, but now I met her and she's beautiful. Why would he love me when he has her?" Nico was sobbing into Bianca's shoulder now and she was stroking his hair and back soothingly.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Her voice sounded threatening.

"Don't hurt him. He doesn't know I feel this way… I never told him."

Bianca let out a deep sigh and pulled the younger boy closer to her chest. "Okay, but you can't shut yourself in anymore, we were worried about you and Percy thinks you're mad at him. We told him you were just feeling sick, so you should tell him you're okay." Nico nodded and curled up with his sister and was out like a light.

* * *

The next day, Bianca answered the door to Percy, and her face immediately fell into a scowl. "Hey, Bianca, what's up?" Percy asked cheerily. Bianca just glared at him. "…Is Nico home?" At the question, the teenage girl gestured to her brother's room and sauntered into the living room. Leaving Percy still confused in the doorway. "Okay…" Percy went on and knocked on Nico's door, and was answered with a muffled "Come in."

Nico looked up when the door opened, "Oh, hey Percy."

"What happened, Nico, I haven't seen you in two weeks. Are you okay?" Percy asked while sitting next to him.

"I'm fine, I just had a bad cold," Nico smiled slightly at him. "I'm better now."

Percy looked him up and down, a cold was believable. "As long as you're okay. Did I do something to Bianca? She was giving me the cold shoulder."

"No, you must be imagining things," Nico replied. Percy looked at him skeptically.

"Whatever you say… Do you want to play Mario Kart?"

"Sure."

* * *

Things went completely back to normal with them for three weeks; Percy seemed to be spending even more time with Nico. He hardly went out with Annabeth on the weekends anymore. At the end of the three weeks, on a Saturday when they were having a sleep over just like the good old days, Percy got a call from Annabeth while Nico went to the kitchen for snacks. He could hear Percy talking in the hallway. He wasn't going to listen in, but then he heard his name mentioned, "I see you in school every day! I feel like I never get to spend time with Nico anymore because you always want to hang out! I have my own friends, too, you know? You're not the only person in my life!" Pause. "Annabeth, what's with you?" Pause. "Maybe we should break up. This just isn't working out, we work better as friends." Pause. "I'm sorry, Annabeth." He hung up the phone.

Nico took a deep breath, counted to five, and walked into the room. "Are you okay? I heard yelling."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Percy sighed, "I just broke up with Annabeth."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nico started to stutter. "It seemed like you really liked her—"

"I didn't," Percy interrupted.

"What?" Nico asked.

"I didn't really like her that much. She just really liked me and Grover said I should ask her out 'cause she's hot. I didn't really want to date her. Let's play some games." Percy seemed eager to change the subject. This information sent the younger boys head spinning slightly. Percy didn't like Annabeth like that. Does that mean he could like Nico? Since they broke up, will Percy want to date him? Would Percy ever want to date him?

* * *

Nico didn't have to wait long to with his questions. The very next week, they were having another sleepover. This time it was at Nico's house on one of the rare occasions where both his mom and Bianca were out at dinner parties and slumber parties, so the two boys had the entire house to themselves.

They were participating in their normal routine of Super Smash Bros., and Nico was losing _badly_. Come on, Kirby, you can beat Yoshi – No! Damn it!" Percy started laughing hysterically as Nico fumed and turned on him, "You suck!" Percy started teasing, and it quickly turned into wrestling on Nico's bed. Nico eventually managed to pin Percy beneath him with his hands on his shoulders and knees on either side of Percy's hips. "Ha, I got you!" Nico gloated.

"Oh really?" Percy asked. Before Nico could respond, Percy had Nico's wrists in his hands, his ankle hooked behind Nico's right knee, and was using foot to yank it inwards and roll the younger boy under him. It would have worked perfectly, except the older boy didn't lock his elbows and crashed down to far, with his pelvis resting against the other boys between his legs and their foreheads almost knocking together.

Nico's eyes were wide as he stared up at Percy, who was only an inch above his face. He could feel the older boy's breathe on his face, and his eyes flashed down to his lips as he unconsciously licked his own. Only one thought was going through his head in that moment: _Kiss me._

"Nico…" his name was whispered like gentle breeze as Percy closed the space between them to gently cup Nico's bottom lip between his own. It felt like he floating and spinning as he gently kissed back. Percy's hands slid off Nico's wrists to caress the younger boy's face, and Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's back. They gently pulled back from each other with their foreheads still resting together. "I missed you." Percy whispered into the space between them.

Nico's eyes were still closed and his face was glowing. "I love you." He responded without thinking, and when he realized that, he cracked his eyes open to see Percy beaming down at him.

"I love you, too."

Then, they were kissing again. They were both blown away at the love and passion that was rushing through their bodies' at their joined mouths. It was almost too much for Nico to contain, and Percy became aware of that as his hips pressed down when he came up for a breath. Nico gasped.

"I'm sorry!" Nico began to panic and push the older boy off of him. "I didn't mean to…" he started babbling.

"Nico… Nico!" Percy tried to calm the other boy down, but he wouldn't until Percy held his face in his hands so he could look him in the eyes. "It's okay," Percy paused with a blush on his face, "I am, too." He gently pushed back down on Nico, so that Nico could feel Percy's erection pressed against his. Percy's blush got darker, but he continued, "I think about you when I touch myself. I think about what it feels like to kiss you and hold you, and what it would feel like to touch you. I understand if you think it's gross, but you don't need to be embarrassed. I'll get up now."

Nico, who had been in a slightly stunned silence until Percy started to move, immediately locked his arms around Percy's torso with his palms on his shoulder blades. "No! I did that to. I still do. I always think about you." Nico carefully pressed himself up against Percy, as if to remind him that he is hard. "I want to touch you and I want you to touch me, too. Is that okay?"

Percy was beyond surprised, but Nico's eyes never left his and made it perfectly clear that he was serious. "Okay," Percy nodded enthusiastically. Nico's smile was full of affection and love as he leaned up to kiss the other boy. Percy slid sideways so he was lying on his side next to Nico, who was still on his back, with their legs still intertwined.

Nico leaned over so he could kiss along Percy's jaw, "Can I see it?" he whispered. Percy blushed again, but still reached down to unbutton his pants. His shirt had gotten pushed up, so half of his stomach was exposed already as he slid his pants and underwear down.

"I want to see yours, too." Nico mimicked him and took his clothes off.

"Touch me." Nico's voice was determined. He stroked his hand along Percy's side and stomach until it was wrapped around Percy. Percy touched him gently, and then leaned in for a kiss as he caressed Nico.

It didn't take them long to fill the room with breathy moans and gasps as they both came to a climax with whispered words of love in their ears and arms around each other. That's how they fell asleep, in each other's arms with thoughts of forever and love between them.

A/N: In other news, I just came out to my friends as demisexual and they all took it well. God I love them. Leave a comment if you have any suggestions for next part.


	3. Part 3

A/N: Hey Guys! I wanted to have this up last weekend for percico weekend, but it was actually my birthday and I didn't have this finished yet. This is the last of it, I have officially ended my first complete fic. This calls for celebration! I hope you enjoy.

Nico woke up to lips trailing gently over his heart, up his neck, and across his face. When they reached the corner of his mouth he couldn't hold still anymore and dropped the hole sleeping act to allow his lips to curl into a smile and tilt his head to finally receive Percy's lips.

"I knew you weren't still asleep," Percy mumbled when he pulled away, "You just wanted me keep kissing you."

"Of course, I love it when you kiss me awake." Nico wrapped his arms around his lovers neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I love kissing you awake, but you should put some pants on because Mom might check on us soon." Percy leaned down for another kiss.

Nico's fingers slid through Percy's hair and he pulled his head down for another smooch, "Okay." A few more kisses were exchanged before either of them even began to move out of bed.

Percy watched from a seat on the bed as Nico's pale skin disappeared under clean underwear, jeans and a t-shirt. "Nico?" Percy asked, "Would you- Do you think- I want to tell my mom about us." He seemed rather nervous as he restarted his sentence several times. "I love you and I want us to be serious."

Nico looked rather surprised at Percy's words, but then his entire face lit up in a smile and he moved to straddle the older boys lap much like he had gotten used to doing in the past month since they added a sexual element to their relationship. His hands slipped up to hold Percy's face with his fingers in the hair at the back of his head and his thumbs stroking his cheeks, and leaned in to kiss him. "Yeah, lets tell our moms. I mean, we're dating now right? They should know about that."

Percy wrapped his arms around his younger lover and rested his hands on the small of his back under his shirt as their lips met for the millionth time since they woke up that morning. "I love you, but if we keep kissing it will defeat the purpose of getting dressed." Nico pulled away reluctantly with a few more fleeting smooches.

They decided to share the news a week later when both families were together for dinner. There was silence for several seconds after Nico and Percy managed to stammer and blush out their relationship status. Finally, both the women started to laugh. The boys were completely dumbfounded.

"I owe you a pedicure, Sally," Maria giggled.

"I told you they would tell us before Bianca's birthday, you didn't believe me!" Sally guffawed back. The boys just looked confused. "We've known for a month already. We were just waiting for you guys to tell us."

Both boys looked shocked. They thought they had done a good job of hiding their affection for each other. "What… How?" Nico recovered first.

Maria grinned at Sally, "Mothers know everything." Sally grinned back.

"And you two were kissing in the living room. We saw and decided to bet on when you would tell us."

They stared at their giggling mothers in disbelief, and this time it was Percy who recovered first. "So you guys are okay with this?" Percy asked.

"Are you two happy?" Sally questioned. Their gazes met and they nodded in unison with happy smiles. "Then I'm okay with it."

"I have no problems, your sisters gay too."

Bianca interrupted, "Actually I'm bisexual, Mama."

"Right, the point is that I'll love you two no matter what."

They both lit up for having their parents approval and Percy leaned over to kiss Nico on the cheek softly. Nico blushed and looked at the still present moms who just cooed over the affectionate display.

The mothers soon rethought their parenting after Sally walked into Percy's room to see the two boys in a rather compromising position. Percy was seated on his bed with with his back to the headboard and Nico straddling his lap. They were rutting against each other with their pants unbuttoned and arms wrapped around each other. Percy had one hand slipped up the back of Nico's t-shirt, the other pushing through the hair at the back of his head. Nico had one arm wrapped around Percy's waist to his back, while his other hand was shoved down Percy's pants and stroking him as they kissed furiously. They didn't even notice as the door opened for a pause and then shut quickly.

They both had to face the sex talk the next evening from their respective parent. They laughed about it together, but it got them both thinking about what it would be like to go all the way together.

The entire summer was spent in blissful happiness with the couple blatantly flirting with each other constantly. There was never more than a foot of space between them, and often a lot less than that. It was almost like they were upping the ante to get people to leave them alone together by being disgustingly cute and lovey-dovey.

They weren't left alone together until about three weeks before Percy's sixteenth birthday. Sally had left the two boys alone during their obligatory sleepover (at Percy's house this time), and the two were making out in Percy's bed in only pajama pants. Percy moved his kisses down Nico's neck to his chest. The smaller boy moaned as Percy's lips encircled his nipple and tongue gently flicked over it. The trail of kisses continued on until Percy reached the younger boys stomach and erupted into giggles.

"That tickled!" he giggled as Percy moved up to lying on his side next to the boy on his back.

"You totally ruined the mood," Percy teased.

"What mood?" Nico laughed, then gave an exaggerated gasp. "Am I about to lose my virginity?" he stage whispered at Percy.

"I don't know, am _I_ gonna lose _my_ virginity?" Percy teased.

"Of course, you'll give it to me," the younger of the two murmured as he start to place soft kisses against Percy's jaw and let his fingertips roam over the older boys bare torso.

Nico's words caused Percy to pause before placing a hand on Nico's bicep to get him to stop and look up. "Are you serious, Nico? Do you want to do… that?" Percy questioned.

Nico's face slowly turned into a glowing red. "I… um… kinda… yes. I want to but if you don't want to then we won't. No matter how close you are I always want you closer."

Percy leaned back down to kiss him softly. "Okay."

"Okay?" Nico was a little confused.

Percy's smile was soft, "Yeah, okay. If you're okay with this then we'll do it. You know how it works, right?"

Nico nodded. "Do you have…?"

"Yeah." Nico was glad he didn't have to finish that. Percy reached over him to pull a bottle of lubrication and a box of condoms out of his nightstand, and the items were placed next to the reclining couple.

For a few seconds they just stared at each other in a slightly nervous silence. Finally, Percy broke it and asked, "How do you want to do this?"

Nico smiled again, "You can start by kissing me."

And so the older boy did.

He started with a soft kiss to his love's lips, but Nico pulled him back down for a deep one that they both savored. Then, Percy repeated his pattern of kissing and sucking his way down Nico's neck and chest, stopping to suck his nipples between his lips just to hear Nico moan again. He pulled away from Nico's body and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Nico's pajama pants and underwear. The younger boy aided him in the process of removing his pants. When the last article of his clothing was gone, Nico took a deep breath and spread his legs. Percy looked Nico over, and both boys blushed furiously. It wasn't the first time that Percy had seen Nico naked and aroused, but this time felt completely different from the dozens of other times. He hadn't had Nico spread out like this in front of him before.

Percy looked Nico in the eyes, "Are you sure? What if I hurt you?"

Nico stared back with the determination in his eyes, "You won't hurt me, just go slow." He blushed again, "I have an idea of what it will be like… I … practiced…"

Percy was surprised and slightly confused, "You… practiced?"

The younger boys blush brightened. "After my mom had that talk with me and gave me that stuff, I wanted to make sure I knew how to use it. And I thought this would be how you wanted me."

Percy moved so he was back over Nico and leaned down to kiss him deeply again. "I want you any way that you'll let me have you." That made Nico smile as Percy opened the bottle to coat his fingers and gently press them into Nico and loosen him. Little moans and mewls floated from Nico's throat until he was ready for all of Percy.

When Percy started pushing himself into the smaller boy, the mewls changed into gasps and grunts. Percy tried to stop, but Nico insisted that he keep going, so the older boy resigned himself to covering every inch of Nico's face, neck, and chest with open-mouthed kisses until he was completely in. Nico was panting and gasping for a few seconds longer, until his face relaxed and he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck and shoulders.

"I'm okay." He was still panting, but he gave Percy the go ahead and Percy began to move within him. It didn't take that long for the moaning to start up again, with Percy's voice harmonizing with Nico's.

They were moving together, feeling the love they were making pulse through both of their bodies to meet and mingle where they were joined and filling them up. Eventually it was too much, and they had to let it spill out between them. Then they were separate entities again, holding eachother close and whispering love into the others hear until they both were fast asleep.

-15 years later-

Percy carried his four-year-old daughter into the kitchen where his husband was making dinner to set her on a stool in front of the counter.

"...And then she said that it was _weird_ that I didn't have a mommy and instead have Daddy and Papa. I told her that it wasn't weird because Daddy and Papa love each other alot and love me even more, but she kept calling me weird. But Andy Ryans told her its not weird to not have two daddies because he has two mommies and then he asked me to play dolls with him and now he's my best friend because he plays dolls with me and likes my dresses. And he braided my hair! See?"

"Yes Maria dear, your hair looks beautiful. And Daddy and I love you more than anything in the world and that makes it not weird at all," Nico smiled at the little girl in her purple dress and converse, "Now go wash up and get your toys ready, Auntie Bianca is gonna be here to get you after dinner."

She skipped off down the hall with and "Okay" and a kiss from each of her parents.

"Can you believe it? She has her first best friend! She's growing up way too fast," Percy sighed as he wrapped his arms around Nico from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I know, just last week we were still changing her diapers," Nico looked wistfully after their daughter. "You should go wash up too, dinner's almost done."

The small family enjoyed dinner together until Nico's sister came to take the little girl off their hands for the night, and the two adults settled on the couch.

"It feels really quite without her," Percy said after ten minutes of silence while they both tried to watch the television. "I miss her already."

"Yeah I know," Nico was silent for a little longer. "I've been thinking."

Percy turned to look at the man in his arms, "About what?"

Nico turned all the way around so he could be at eye level with his husband, "Lets do it." Percy still looked confused so Nico smiled. "Lets have another baby."

Percy was shocked for a little while, but once Nico's words processed, he jumped out of his seat with a cheer then pulled Nico up into his arms for a kiss and spun him around. Once Nico was on his feet again, the kisses became more passionate. Soon Percy was hauling him off to bed.

"You do know that doing this will not result in a baby right?" Nico chuckled as he was placed onto the matress.

"I know but we can pretend."

They both laughed, then made love as passionately as they did their first time together.

A/N: You get to glimpse at a couple of my headcanons, like the Bianca is bisexual and that they name their first daughter after their mothers. I rather like how it ended, and a special thanks to iamthedarkness (on AO3) for the awesome inspiration with the mini epilogue!


End file.
